Alive At Last
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: She was alive and so was he. Alive at last. Niley in the end.


She felt the heat against her cheek as she stared over her head full of perfect curls. She undid the last curl and smiled into the mirror. She pulled out her new designer jeans and leather boots that she bought last weekend with Demi. She had been waiting for this night all along. Liam was finally going to ask her to marry him. All the signs pointed to it. He was taking her to the nicest restaurant in town, he told her to wear something nice, and he had been constantly telling her how much he loved her the whole week. Miley clasped the sliver heart around her neck, which Liam had given to her about a year ago.

"Ready to go."She said to the mirror. Miley gave herself one last look before moving her way downstairs to wait for Liam's sports car to pull up in the driveway.

-

She ran a brush through her short naturally straight dark brown hair and added one last coat of mascara to her long eyelashes. She pulled out a short purple strapless dress from her closet. Selena had been waiting all week to show this off to Nick. She zipped the tight dress around her body and smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress showed off all of her curves perfectly. She then fastened the silver bracelet to her skinny wrist and read the familiar words engraved on the back of the heart charm.

_Love you forever_

_-Nick-_

She began to feel butterflies as those words replayed over and over in her head. They had been dating for over 2 years and Selena was sure he was the one. Selena grabbed her sequin studded black broche off her dresser and hurried to meet Nick outside in his 1964 mustang.

-

She walked into Antonio's leaning on Liam's muscular shoulder. This was the most exquisite restaurant in Los Angeles; basically only famous people could ever get in to eat here. The couple arrived at their table and Miley smiled as Liam pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and faced Liam.

"Liam, this is the nicest restaurant ever! This is amazing!" Miley said, her sea blue eyes glistening in the candle light.

"I'm glad you like it. I want this night to be just right." He replied softly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much." Miley replied.

"I love you too Miley. Forever and Always." Liam said before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Miley pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip wanting more. She knew that he was the one

-

About halfway through Dinner, Miley glanced up from her salad to reply to Liam when her eyes caught on a couple walking in the door. His curly brown locks shook as he laughed at the short haired brunette who was linked to his arm. Miley's eyes widened in shock. She watched as the couple took their seats across from her and Liam. She watched as Nick pulled Selena's seat out for her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down himself. Nick turned his head casually and his eyes met Miley's: Brown to Blue. She frowned at Nick remembering how they used to be.

"_Miles, Happy Birthday! I made it for you!" Nick said with a wide smile spread across his face. _

_Miley glanced at the beautiful white frosted cake. The words 'Happy Birthday Miles! I love you!' were written across it in red frosting. She smiled at Nick as he held out a forkful of the cake. She opened her mouth wide and felt Nick place the sweet desert inside her mouth. _

"_Nick, that is so good! You're an amazing cook!" Miley said, her face beaming. _

"_Really? Well, I think you should thank my mom because she really made it…" Nick replied with a silly grin on his face. _

_Her eyes widened. "You liar!" I said laughing._

"_Hey," Putting his hands up in defense, "I at least wrote the words on the cake!" _

_She rolled my eyes and cut another piece of cake and walked closer to Nick. She placed a piece on her fork and flung it right on his face, leaving a spot of frosting on his nose. _

"_Haha! That's what you get for lying!" Miley said laughing. _

"_Very funny" Nick said reaching for a towel. _

"_Wait, I got it." Miley replied leaning in and kissing the frosting off of the tip of his nose. Nick smiled as she pulled away. _

"_Is there anymore frosting anywhere? Suppose on my lips?" Nick replied grinning. _

_Miley smiled again and leaned in giving Nick a passionate kiss. That was her best birthday ever. _

Miley's eyes flooded with tears as those precious memories flooded her mind. _I love him. _She thought.

"Are you okay Miley?" Liam said.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I couldn't be better." Miley replied blinking away the tears. She looked back over at Nick's table to see him holding Selena's hands tightly and whispering something in her ear. Miley swallowed hard and turned her focus back to Liam.

-

Miley took one last bite from her chocolate desert and frowned remembering her 16th birthday cake from Nick. Nothing ever tasted anything like it. Nothing could ever compare. Liam paid the waiter and held her hands tightly staring into her eyes. Miley had no way to avoid his steady stare.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, We've been dating for 2 year now and I've realized how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever." Liam spoke softly and steady. Miley's eyes flooded with tears as he got down on one knee in front of her. Nick glanced over, his eyes wide as he watched Liam propose.

"Will you marry me?" Liam asked holding out a huge diamond ring.

Miley closed her eyes and tightened them shut. Nick had ruined her night. If he hadn't showed up, maybe she would be leaping into Liam's arms right now instead of crying in front of him.

"Miley, I kinda would like an answer." Liam said, watching Miley cry. Nick watched also knowing how much Miley didn't love Liam. He could see it in her eyes. There was no love, just pain.

Miley's voiced finally cracked a response. "No. I can't do this." She jumped out of her seat and sprinted out of the restaurant, leaving Liam in shock on his one knee.

Nick jumped up too. Selena's arm grabbed Nick's. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing things. I'm sorry Selena. I'm not letting the love of my life get away again." Nick replied strongly, ignoring the tears in Selena's eyes. He sprinted out of the restaurant, finding Miley standing outside on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. Her face was lifted towards the sky and her body shook. He ran to her in shock.

"Miley!" He said loudly wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, feeling her wet body shake against his.

"Nick…" Miley said softly "I can't believe it. You came back for me." Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times to make the image of Nick before her clear.

"I've always been here Miley. My love for you has never died. It never will." Nick replied rubbing her back to keep her warm.

Miley's face lit up. Her eyes grew bright and her smile was back on her face. The same smile that she had three years ago. She was alive again and so was he.

**Alive At Last **


End file.
